Please make me yours!
by YumesDream
Summary: Soul helps Kid with the his first date and gets horny. CAUTION: Yaoi. :) this is a one shot *3*


**Make me yours!**  
Author's note ~ This is my first fanfiction..um.. not like ever I also wrote some for bands but I guess this one is kinda different haha, so please be kind with me. Give it a try. Um. This could contain yaoi , if you dont like boylove , like how could anybody not like boylove, you should leave. :) but you can stay though.

"Now Maka, where do you think is Soul?" Kid asked annoyed.

He had been waiting for his friend for almost an hour now, he's been sitting with Maka in her room drinking tea and complaining about the way Maka's and Soul's house is totally unsymmetrical but he can't wait any longer.  
Soul promised him that he'd go shopping with Kid, he knows it's kind of weird, two guys shopping but Kid is going to have a date and he is nervous, he asked Soul for help because he thought that he might have some experience with dates.  
Kid is pretty sure that it isn't nice to come too late to an date...

"Um.. I dont know I guess hes showering or something..." Maka answered shy. The mood is kinda weird because Kid knows that Maka had a crush on him for so long but Soul that baka told her that Kid has a date with some other girl.

"Is it fine for me to take a look into your bathroom?" Maka nodded. Kid had to get Soul, if he wouldn't he wouldnt have enough time to buy something, he's really picky in things like clothes everything has to be symmetrical! Kid left the room without saying a word, the mood was too uncomfortable anyway. When he arrived the door of the bathroom he knocked and entered without the permission to enter and that's what he got, he saw Soul sitting on the edge of the bathtub jerking off.

"SOUL! I'm serious! You promised me to go shopping and now you're jerking off?! Hurry up please!" Kid was angry and he shouted, also he was confused, why the heck is Soul jerking off when he exactly knows that we had an appointment?!

"How uncool..." Soul muttered.

"Well, is this everything you can say?! Now put your clothes on."

It wasn't hard to tell, Soul didn't feel good with Kid catching him masturbating, what if he also heard that Soul moaned his name while doing it? That would be so uncool.  
Anyway, after Kid caught him he hurried up and they literally ran to the favorite shop of Soul, but Soul could tell that Kid felt uncomfortable, so he asked him whats wrong, Soul should be the one feeling uncomfortable.

"Well... I'm kinda sorry I screamed at you." Kid whispered and Soul started laughing.

"Forget about it. Here try these on, I think they might be your size, and look oh my gosh it's not black and white!" he said , still laughing.

"Thank you for being such a good friend." Kid smiled and went into a dressing room.

_A good friend, sigh.. I guess I can't change it..._

He could hear Kid arguing with himself that he can't wear that one and he wondered how it might look.

"Hey, Kid lemme take a look." he said.

"Uhm.. Ok.. Sure, but you have to come in.."

Does it really look that bad, Soul sighed and entered the tight dressing room and after he saw Kid he couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Wow.. Kid it's kind of tight isnt it haha" Soul looked at him and you could tell Kid felt embarrassed, Soul might've said that it's tight but not that he doesnt like it, he even started feeling horny but this isn't the right situation to get horny.

"You should buy it." Soul gave him a wink and Kid blushed.

Nobody ever saw Kid blushing and Soul felt kind of happy that he could make him blush. It's been some fantasy of his since they met, he could invite him to watch a movie and then he would kiss his neck and he would slowly go down, discover Kid's body and make him moan Soul's name.

"You are making fun of me, aren't you..." Kid asked after they left the shop. Even though Kid thought that it was too tight, he bought it. Because Soul said it looked nice.

"It's because nothing ever fits me, my legs are too long, my shoulders are too wide, I'm so unsymmetrical, I'm ugly..." he whispered and Soul wondered how the shinigami-son could think he was ugly, to Soul he was perfect.

"And look, what I hate the most are those stripes on my head, believe me I once had my whole head shaved off but they always come back!" Kid complained.

"But you're black raven hair is a part of yours which makes me love you even more." Soul accidentally thought loud but for his luck Kid couldn't hear him.

The walk back home was weird, they didn't talk anymore but when they arrived the house of Kid, Liz and Patty, Kid asked Soul if he'd like to stay a while.

"You know, Patty and Liz are off to some party and we could spent some time together and you could give me tips, only if you want to, we can also just watch movies but I've heard you like strawberries and what a coincidence strawberry tea is Liz favorite tea so we've got tons of it..." Kid wanted to hear a yes, nothing mattered to him anymore, he just didn't want to be alone without any reason, he just felt different on this evening.

"Yeah, okay I guess it'd be fine if I would stay a while but I have to call Maka or else she will worry and you know what that means." Soul said

"MAKA-CHOP" both shouted laughing.

"Of course, she shouldn't worry." Kid was still laughing while he unlocked the door. They both entered and Soul took place on the familiar couch. He had been at this place often, Kid was famous for giving the best parties and everytime Soul knew Maka would be angry if he'd get home drunk, Kid let him sleep on the couch. It was a torture for Soul but he'd rather sleeping on the couch of the guy he always wanted but never could have than going home and taking a Maka-chop.

"So, strawberry tea?" Kid shouted out from his kitchen.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kiddo." Soul smiled. He was happy. Spending his day with Kid and then Kid also remembers that he likes strawberries the most. He wishes everyday could be like that but it can't be. First, Maka would kill him if he'd start a relationship with Kid and anyway, he's having a date tomorrow and then he might be taken, Soul doesn't think he has any chance with the shinigami-son, oh and it's absolutely uncool because Soul is a guy and Kid also.  
Everybody would think Soul is uncool. (and everybody is actually only Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and um.. Make would kill him so maybe Maka would think he's more than uncool.)

Kid placed a silver tray with a teapot and two cups of tea on the table in front of the couch and took place next to Soul on the couch.

"You know Soul, I'm glad I had your help today, you've got something good with me." Kid sighed relieved. You've got something good with me. Soul started to laugh.

"Can I have anything I want?" he winked at him and Kid's face got red again.

"Um... depends..." he said shy.

"Well, I only want one thing." Soul said as he took his back and there it was, a maid dress. Kid's face dropped.

"NO!" he shouted " I WILL NEVER WEAR THIS!"

"It's my only wish, please just for this evening." Soul was begging, he always carried that dress with him, sometimes just to make him excited, he always got hard from imagining Kid wearing that one.

"Well.. Um.. Ok. But you have to swear you won't tell anybody and you won't make any pictures!" Kid consents angry. Soul couldn't believe his ears and his eyes when he really saw Kid taking that dress and entering the bathroom to change. His most loved fantasy is going to come up. He couldn't wait for Kid to be finished with getting dressed but then Kid finally came out of the bathroom wearing that maid dress which was too short for his long legs.

Soul still thought it looked awesome, his legs were always a turn on for him, how he loved them, how he always admired them while having P.E. He could feel his dick growing hard but he had to hold it back.

"You're so... pretty." Soul finally said.

"Thanks... Master." and after Kid said this Soul was at the end of this patience, he walked up to Kid and pushed him against the wall.

"Wha.. Soul please, dont fool around." Kid stuttered nervous.

"I'm not fooling." Soul's voice got dark and he whispered,

" I've been in love with you since the first time we met, do you remember? The first time you said something to me? What was it again.. Ah, yeah you said I should shut up, straight into my face. Your breath smelled like strawberries with sugar. I got turned on and you didnt even notice. The first movie we watched together. We picked it together in the library, thinking it was an action movie. We had to stop it because it was " he stopped and came near to Kid's ear, "Ecchi." he finished his sentence breathing into Kid's ear which made him shiver.

"Death the Kid, son of the shinigami, I love you, I always loved you, I will always love you until I die, my love will last longer than the eternity. Be mine." Soul whispered and pushed his lips against the one of the now insecure Kid and slowly Kid thought it was wrong to fake having a date just so he could spend a day with Soul, so he pushed him away and Soul looked at him, sad with a look with fear of rejection.

"Soul... Soul Eater Evans.. Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me? Please.. please make me yours!" Kid said full of excitement. Soul didn't wait to hear it twice, he slowly kissed his neck like in his fantasy, leaving bitemarks and making Kid gasp.

Soul's hand went under the dress up to his nipples slowly starting to twist them, which made Kid moan.

"Ngh, So- Soul, don't fool ar- ugh around, ta-take me FAST!" Kid couldn't wait, he sat down on his knees and pulled down Soul's trousers.

"No boxers, huh? " Kid laughed and took Soul by his full length this time making Soul moan. His dick was already hard from being with the presence of Kid all day and he could feel the first load coming.

"Ki- Kid I.. I..." the sharp toothed boy couldn't talk anymore and came straight into Kid's mouth, Kid swallowing the whole load.

"You're such a dirty bitch." Soul said smiling and out of breath already trying to pull away but Kid helt on his hips.

"Hey, maybe your satisfied but I'm still full of lust." Kid grinned, Soul was surprised he never imagined the shinigami-son to be this dirty.

"You see, I'm hard, so stop teasing me and fucking start taking me as your uke." Kid smiled dirty up to him.

"Protection or not?" Soul finally gave the thought of a break up.

"None of course." was the answer.  
Soul ripped the dress off of him, Kid was just laughing dirty, "Nah, poor dress, what a waste of money and now you even ripped it off of me unsymmetrical? Haha."

"I never thought you were so dirty, now shut up because it's making me horny when you talk like that." Soul said sucking off Kid's nipples and he could feel Kid's hard member touching the member of Soul.

He slowly went down on his knees, touching Kid's dick and licking the insides of his thighs. Kid's very sensitive and he moaned out loud.

"Kid, what do you want me to do? Beg for it!"

"I want.. ugh YOU!" Soul stopped.

"Excuse me what did you say?" he said teasingly.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT NOW TAKE ME I WANT YOUR DICK IN MY BUTTHOLE!" Kid shouted completely excited.

"Why didn't you say this earlier." Soul grinned and placed two fingers on the lips of Kid.

"Now. Suck." he commanded him and Kid obeyed, the way Kid sucked on his fingers turned Soul on and he placed his fingers which were full of Kid's saliva on his butthole.  
His fingers slowly entered it and Kid screamed out, it was a scream mixed with enjoyment and pain, Soul moved his position and now he was kneeing with Kid's butt in his face replacing his fingers with his tongue.

"Please, please Soul I want your dick." Kid whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"Well, it's hard to give you my dick because your butthole is so delicious I never want to stop licking it." Soul said, receiving an angry glance from Kid.

"Calm your dick, you're not cool" Soul laughed, stood up and pushed his dick into Kid's butthole.  
Kid shouted and Soul went further in, his goal was finding the sensitive spot of Kid. After he went a few times out and in again he figured out where his sensitive spot was and hitted it.

"Ngh, ple-please do that ugh ag-again ma-make me c-cum..." Kid stuttered. Soul hitted that spot more and he moved faster, he could feel Kid getting tight and another load in Soul's dick, until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"KID I'M COMING."  
"ME TOO." After they came, they layed down on the couch, Kid tight in Soul's arms.

"Kid, you are amazing..." He sighed dreaming.

"So are you, Soul Eater Evans, but now that I am yours for eternity, could you be uke just for once, I'm afraid I will never be able to walk again..." Kid whispered.

"It wouldn't matter, I would carry you all my life if this was the only way I could spend time with you. Because you, you Kiddo, are my only love." Soul said and both fell asleep.

~~~~~~  
Yume: Now, thank you for reading my first fanfic, i didn't expect it to end this way and it's kinda weird but haha whatever, please tell me what i could improve. *3*  
Liz: Please change the ending. It was weird to come home and see Soul and Kid naked on the couch, with Patty on my back asking what they were doing...  
Yume: But this is making it even more exciting. :) Sayonara, I'd be happy about some reviews. :)


End file.
